1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector mounted on a printed circuit board by means of soldering.
2. The Related Art
A conventional USB connector includes a dielectric housing, a plurality of signal terminals. The dielectric housing has a substantial rectangular base portion. One end of the base portion extends outward along an extending direction of the base portion to form an inserting portion. The other end of the base portion opposite to the inserting portion caves toward inside of the base portion to form a receiving cavity which penetrates through a side surface of the base portion. The inserting portion defines a plurality of terminal grooves communicating with the receiving cavity. Each signal terminal has a soldering foot. In assembly, the signal terminal passes through the receiving cavity and is secured in the terminal groove, with a part of the soldering foot received in the receiving cavity and a distal end of the soldering foot exposing beyond the side surface of the base portion to solder with a printed circuit board.
However, the receiving cavity must be designed to penetrate the side surface of the base portion to make the distal end of the soldering foot expose beyond the base portion, so the soldering foot is apt to deform and then excessively bias towards a side when an external force acts on the distal end of the soldering foot. Furthermore, as the USB connector is mounted on the printed circuit board by means of soldering the soldering foot with the printed circuit board, so the soldering temperature will be so high that may cause the base portion deform under the condition of the receiving cavity penetrating the side surface of the dielectric housing.